prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HUGtto Folge 11
ist die 11. Folge der Staffel ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'', sowie die 695. Folge der gesamten Pretty Cure Franchise. Zusammenfassung Es sind ein paar Stunden vergangen, seitdem Hagutan mit ihren verborgenen Kräften den Oshimaida besiegt hat und anschließend ihr Bewusstsein verloren hat. Mittlerweile haben sie Harry und die Mädchen ins Beauty Harry gebracht, wo sie nun "schläft" und immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist. Hana gibt sich nun die Schuld, denkend dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, wenn sie sich verwandeln konnte. Entgegen der aufmunternden Worte äußert Hana, dass sie kein Recht darauf hätte eine Pretty Cure zu sein und verlässt das Haus. Ihr PreHeart hat sie bei Hagutan gelassen, ihren Kristall trägt sie jedoch noch bei sich und betrachtet ihn nachts in ihren Bett bis ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kommt. Sumire versichert ihrer Tochter noch einmal, dass sie gar nicht so sein soll wie jemand anders, auch wenn sie gern so sportlich wäre wie Homare oder so schlau wie Saaya. Denn immer hin ist Hana, genau so wie sie ist, genau die Tochter, die sie sich immer gewünscht hat. Während die beiden reden, wird bei Criasu Charaleets letzter Auftrag abgeschlossen. Mit den Worten von ihrer Mutter im Kopf, sammelt Hana am nächsten Morgen erneuten Mut um positiv dem Tag entgegen zu sehen. Kaum die Tür geöffnet blickt Hana schon in die Augen ihrer Freunde, Saaya und Homare sind zu dem Haus von Hanas Familie gekommen um mit ihr zu reden und ihr klar zu machen, dass sie alles machen kann, was sie will und dabei nicht alleine ist. In ihrer Freundschaft wieder vereint begeben sich Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hagutan in den Nobinobi Turm, wo sie dank den Herzschlägen der drei Hagutan aufwecken konnten. Voller Freude darüber, dass Hagutan wieder aufgewacht ist, lauft Hana los um etwas Milch für Hagutan zuzubereiten. Wobei sie auf dem Weg dorthin ein weiteres Mal auf George trifft, der ihr etwas von der Geschichte seines Buches erzählt. Er fragt sich, ob die Heldin der Gesichte für die Menschen oder für Ruhm kämpft. Hana hat jedoch kaum Zeit über die Frage nach zu denken, weil kurz darauf die Stadt von einem Oshimaida - der diesmal Charaleet selbst ist - angegriffen wird. Also begeben sich Hana, Saaya und Homare in die Stadt und verwandeln sich. Hana zögert erst etwas, doch schafft es dann sich wieder in Cure Aile zu verwandeln. So beginnt also der letzte Kampf gegen Charaleet, wobei es so scheint als hätte seine Monsterform stärkere Kräfte als die Pretty Cures. Doch für Aile ist das kein Grund erneut zu zweifeln und kämpft weiter um die Menschen um sie herum zu beschützen. Nachdem sie Emiru und Kotori vor einem herabfallenden Gebäudeteil gerettet hat, erhält auch sie letzten Endes ihren neuen Kristall der Zukunft, der sich in das Schwert der Pretty Cures; das Melody Sword verwandelt. Aile nimmt das Schwert und versucht Charaleet anzugreifen, doch entscheidet sich nochmal kurz vor aufprall nochmal dafür, dass sie nicht so eine Pretty Cure sein möchte. So legt sie also das Schwert zur Seite und umarmt Charaleet mit ihrer Kraft der Zukunft. Letzten Endes verwandelt sich das Schwert dank Ailes Worte in ein ganz neues Item, das sie, Ange und Étoile nutzen um Charaleets Monsterform zu besiegen. Nach Ende des Kampfes wundern sich Papple und Ruru was plötzlich geschehen ist, bzw. wie so etwas passieren konnte. Emiru, wiederum, ist ganz hin und weg von den Cures und Hana, Saaya und Homare treffen sich bei Sonnenuntergang mit Harry und Hagutan, die Hana überraschender Weise "Mama" nennt. Wichtige Geschehnisse Auftauchende Figuren Hauptfiguren *Hana Nono/Cure Aile *Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange *Homare Kagayaki/Cure Étoile *Hagutan *Hariham Harry *Charaleet *Papple *Daigan *Ruru Amour *Ristol *Oshimaida Nebenfiguren *Emiru Aisaki *George *Kotori Nono *Henri Wakamiya *Sumire Nono Bildergalerie Beauty Harry bei Sonnen Untergang.jpg|Beauty Harry bei Sonnenuntergang Saaya sieht überrascht zu Hana rüber.jpg|Saaya sieht überrascht zu Hana rüber Hana ist überzeugt es sei ihre Schuld.png|Hana ist überzeugt es sei ihre Schuld Hagutan ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht.jpg|Hagutan ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht Homare versucht Hana aufzuhalten.jpg|Homare versucht Hana aufzuhalten Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein.jpg|Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach.jpg|Harry Homare and Saaya blicked Hana nach Charaleet windet sich in Schmwerzen.png|Charaleet windet sich in Schmwerzen Hana betrachtet ihren Kristall.png|Hana betrachtet ihren Kristall Sumire sieht nach Hana.png|Sumire sieht nach Hana Sumire redet mit Hana.png|Sumire redet mit Hana Hana teilt ihre Sorgen und dass sie gerne wie andere wäre.png|Hana teilt ihre Sorgen und dass sie gerne wie andere wäre Hana weint in den Armen ihrer Mutter.png|Hana weint in den Armen ihrer Mutter Sumire redet mit Hana um sie zu beruhigen.png|Sumire redet mit Hana um sie zu beruhigen Hana ist bereit zu gehen.png|Hana ist bereit zu gehen Hana sieht Saaya und Homare.png|Hana sieht Saaya und Homare Homare schaut Hana an.png|Homare schaut Hana an Saaya schaut Hana an.png|Saaya schaut Hana an Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus.png|Homare und Saaya vor Hanas Haus Saaya konfrontiert Hana.jpg|Saaya konfrontiert Hana Hana ist freudig überrascht.jpg|Hana ist freudig überrascht Homare bietet Hana eine Umarmung an.jpg|Homare bietet Hana eine Umarmung an Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei.jpg|Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen den drei Harry macht sich Sorgen.jpg|Harry macht sich Sorgen Hagutan in Hanas Armen.png|Hagutan in Hanas Armen Hugtan ist aufgewacht.png|Hugtan ist aufgewacht Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan.jpg|Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan Toge Kraft wurde freigesetzt.jpg|Toge Kraft wurde freigesetzt Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana.jpg|Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana Hana hat ihr PreHeart in der Hand.jpg|Hana hat ihr PreHeart in der Hand Hana hat sich tatsähclich wieder verwandelt.jpg|Hana hat sich tatsähclich wieder verwandelt Papple und Ruru beobachten den Kampf.jpg|Papple und Ruru beobachten den Kampf Emiru und Kotori wären fast getroffen worden.png|Emiru und Kotori wären fast getroffen worden Cure Aile beschützt Emile und Kotori.jpg|Cure Aile beschützt Emiru und Kotori Der Rosa Kristall erscheint.png|Der Rosa Kristall erscheint Cure Yell betrachtet den rosa Kristall.jpg|Cure Aile betrachtet den rosa Kristall Der sich in das Melody Sword (original) verwandelt.jpg|Der sich in das Melody Sword verwandelt Cure Yell nimmt das Schwert.jpg|Cure Aile nimmt das Schwert Und entscheidet sich anzugreifen.jpg|Und entscheidet sich anzugreifen Alle beobachten den Kampf und Cure Yell.jpg|Alle beobachten den Kampf und Cure Aile Yell sieht in das herz des Oshimaida.png|Aile sieht in das herz des Oshimaida Yell ist entschieden Charalett zu helfen.jpg|Aile ist entschieden Charalett zu helfen Yell umarmt Charaleet.jpg|Aile umarmt Charaleet Das Schwert leuchtet auf.jpg|Das Schwert leuchtet auf Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt.jpg|Das Melody Sword hat sich verwandelt Die Verwandlung überrascht Harry.jpg|Die Verwandlung überrascht Harry Die Cures mit den Schwertern.jpg|Die Cures mit den Schwertern HUG TC 001.jpg HUG TC 002.jpg HUG TC 004.jpg HUG TC 005.jpg HUG TC 006.jpg HUG TC 008.jpg HUG TC 009.jpg HUG TC 011.jpg HUG TC 025.jpg Emile bewundert die Cures noch mehr.jpg|Emiru bewundert die Cures noch mehr Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan.jpg|Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan Kategorie:Folgen Liste: HUGtto